


Vault 282

by Blankedgaze



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Years in the future after the nukes have gone off. Two adventurers come across a ruin Vault Headquarters and found recordings from a Vault numbered 282. What experiments was taking place on these dwellers?(This originally was a contest entry that I decided to turn into a series.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Residents of Vault 282 in addition to ensuring the survival of humans this Vault serves another purpose. This vault is to act as an ark like the biblical story of Noah. You 150 residents will be required to care and ensure the survival of both you and the 75 species of mammals ranging from dogs to bears. This Vault was created in the event of nuclear war as a to save what mammals possible due to being unable to know how many will survive and what effect the radiation will have on those that do.”

“In the lower levels of his vault you will find the species you are to care for in cryo-sleep. In a weeks time the cyro-pods will shut off and the animals will wake and your mission will begin. Worry not about the more aggressive breeds as they have been breed to be much more docile than their wilder brethren.”

“Food and water will be plentiful as long as the rules are followed and the required checks are fulfilled.”

“The rules are as followed:

1: All are expected to work, each of you were assigned access cards that act as your time cards. Unless sick or over the age of 65 or under the age 13.

2: Unless you are working in the lab there is no dress code. When in the lab a sterile cleaning is required and lab coats must be worn.

3: Every five years a random set of 5 animals will be requested to be viewed. Failure to present a breed-able pair of these 5 animals will result in punishment for the entire Vault. Failure 3 times will result in termination of human life in the Vault.”

“Gene engineering machines are in the lab to take care of any genetic problems animals may develop.”

“This is what is required of you till the vault is open.” The inhabitants spend the next week preparing themselves for the task.

Two hundred years later.

“Hey over here, this terminal seems to be still working, Tay.” called out to her partner. “It appears to be some kind of log for a vault, No. 282.” Sabrith says as Tayelle joins her at the terminal starting up the recording.

Recording 1, Year 2186, Check 1

“Life in Vault 282 is going as expected first check was successful. Ready for the initiation of Project “Adaptability”

Recording 3, Year 2201, Check 3

“Experiment “Adaptability” is underway. Sabotage of one of the animal checks was completed resulting the punishment of every dweller having to wear a collar. After initial conflict trying to determine the cause of the failure work was doubled by inhabitants to keep from failing again.

Recording 5., Yehi 8778;. Gfiha s

{sddNSJK jk SKJK jDBBsidac iqwenu9n SNJNdw unwonuwilbq xiwbbw c ciabainiuq D I)M0d 2 i0SN)i 2 3uduAU UDUBB8ow87BYBS8O79sb7gdb8 j8dhw8e97hce8 89hs8h34 y34y 8 yw8ybd8uhkBBhdw9nsjn3

“FILES CORRUPTED!”

“Damn the data is junk now.” Sabrith said slamming down on the terminal.

“Is there anything here?” Tayelle asked.

“Ugh. Let me see. Wait! I think I got something. Seems the overseer of this Vault convinced the inhabitants to keep some form of journals. Vault-tech seemed to gotten there hands on those too.” Sabrith was a bit happy that something may here after all.

Opening the files audio recordings began to play for the two adventures.

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 13. Dammit this is all Katie's fault we failed the check this time. Fifteen years of work and she let one of the animals die. Now we're stuck with these stupid collars, ugh! I'm gonna need a drink.”

“Rebecca Bell, Personal Entry 56. I got to have my first shift in the lab today the panda bear there was so cute. They call him Gib, all the other animals seem to be doing well.”

“Looks like things were fine for the most part.” Tay said after listening to some of the files. “Maybe we should skip to some later entries.

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 375. Is this place cursed? The life support systems for the animal habits kept failing and the last time we lost over half of them. I got an idea for the next check in a few years, hopefully it's possible”

“Rebecca Bell, Personal Entry 195. The crazy plan worked, using the gene engineering and some volunteers we were able to trick the check. And any side effect seems to be minimum at worst. Guess being in a life or death situation seems to be a great motivator.”

“Jackie Doll, Personal Entry 63. My idea turned out to have some down sides after all. Man these are big how do they walk around with all day. Heats are more frequent than normal animals. Oh God doing this entry while trying to keep my mind off sex is hard. Hard...........! Entry over I'm gonna go get fucked.”

“Gibby Bell, Personal Entry 83. I guess I'll be doing his one, mom's a bit preoccupied with my sisters. Moans could be heard in the background. Life been going well since Jackie's plan to combine human and animal genes to avoid punishment. Various animal girls walk the Vault with dicks some without now and the sex has never been better. Hehe and..... Oh! Cindy's done with mom cutting this on short, bye.”

“Oh? Looks like this file is Vault wide video and recent.” Sabrith told Tayelle.

“Vault 282, Public Entry 41. Required animals are as followed: Dog, Horse, Tiger, Deer, and Squirrel. The two can see the orgy of animal girls play out on a stage in the middle of a room. All around them a multitude of mammal types couldn't keep their hands off themselves much less each other. As they watched them prove they were breed-able live.

Project “Adaptability” has proven successful. 3 failure punishment removed from vault's systems.”

“Is there any kind of coordinates Sab?” Tay asked her thighs rubbing together.

“Yeah. Let's get going.” Tay said as she marked Vault 282 on her map.


	2. Vault 282 Chronicles: Jacob Dwell

“And done.” Tayelle said as the journals and any other videos left in the system was copied to her custom made Pit-Boy. 

“Did you really need to copy all of them? The sun has already gone down, we might as well set up here for the night.” Sabrith asked of her mate, hand on her hip as she watched her walk over to her.

“Well you saw the coordinates, they're on the other side of the country. We could use some “reading material” for the trip.” the pink haired laughed at her own joke. Sabrith rolled her eyes as she got to work setting up camp for the night. While Tayell worked on making some food for the night.

After dinner the two were about to head to bed when Tayelle crawled over draping her arms over Sabrith. “So... Want to listen to some more journals Sab?” teased the catgirl. “What makes you think that?” responded Sabrith. “I saw how you stared when the video came on. All those girls fucking on display for the others.” Tayelle teased, her hand snaking into her panties. Sabirth was getting wet recalling the video, the two tiger girls going at it with the sole purpose to breed, the horse girls making out while they played with each other's body. Her body shook when Tayelle's fingers found their target. They danced around her cuntlips a tiny moan escaped her lips. “O~okay.” Sabirth mumbled

Happy at her victory she cuddled up next to Sabirth, like a child does to their parent when they're about to read them a story. “I want to here more from the guy that started it.” said Tayelle.

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 1. Well first entry, I've never done something like this before. The overseer suggested as some kind of stress manager, well it can't hurt. So the vault is rather impressive it has more than enough room for all of us and the animals. I guess that should be enough for a first entry.”

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 389. So since it was my idea in the first place, I was the one to go through the process. Using some of the lost fox's DNA I introduced it into my body they should stay separate and allow for the check to recognize it. Hopefully it works or we are all in trouble. I'm still recovering a but so this one will be short.” 

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 401. I've been monitoring myself a side from faster hair grown any adverse effects seem to be rather minimal at best. Seeing as it has been a year since I introduced fox DNA into myself and no ill effects has occurred, we feel confident in moving forwards and begin asking for volunteers to fill in for the other missing animals.” 

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 412. Okay after some time and a lot of convincing the missing animals are all covered for. On an another note I have been feeling more energetic as of late not that that was a bad thing. What is strange is that my hair seemed to be taking on a more reddish color.”

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 450. Okay this crazy idea manged to somehow work they called Bear and Rebecca and Ken where able to fool the check. So we have an back-up plan should anything go wrong again. Although maybe we should prepare sooner than later. Beth suggested we start doing this to everyone.”

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 543. So changes have started to occur. When I woke up this morning I found thick black hair has started to grow from my elbows to my hands as well as from my knees down. Shit, I need to get t the lab quickly.”

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 544. After testing myself it looks like the fox DNA has begun to take over but the result isn't entirely fox or human. Some kind of mix of the two and it has already passed the point where I think trying to separate them is possible.”

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 581. Since we made the announcement about my changes and the subsequent anger from the other dwellers when they realized they were going to go through similar changes sooner or later. In addition my penis is part way through another transformation. Taking on a more canine like shape with a knot and sheath forming.”

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 601/Video Entry 3. Another check went well everyone has come to terms with their transformations some even looked for...” 

Suddenly the audio file cut off as a video began to play for the two cat girls. Jacob seemed to had hit the video record button as he fell back on the floor. The video show the fox man his arms and legs were covered in a black soft fur. On he top of his head rested a pair of fox ears that were covered in orange fur tipped with the same black fur as his arms and legs. At the base of his spine he had a tail with the same color pattern as his ears As the two watched they saw his frame slimming down in some areas while plumping up in others.

His hips popped changing into more womanly curves, his clothes not ready for his new build were pushed and pushed till they finally tore open. His waist pulled in, adding to his growing femininity. His chest follows as it starts to push out his buttoned up shirt strained as they seem to settle on a modest size. The top button popped free let the computer's rolling camera get a good view his new cleavage. His voice was rising as it became softer, the groans having turned into lust filled moans at some point during the transformation. As he got back to his feet a wave of heat flooded his body causing him to fall on the bed across from he computer his hands working his cock but what got the watcher's attention was when the area under his sack began to pull in on itself. Her tail was raised presenting herself to a nonexistence mate as she cums with both her cock and new cunt. Before she slumped on the edge of the bed exhausted, the recording came to an end when the computer went into sleep mode after five minutes of inactivity. While she slept her face change into a picture of beauty.

“Jacob Dwell, Personal Entry 602. Well after reviewing the accidental recording seeing myself in such a state was rather embarrassing. After talking to the others it seems that the fusion of my DNA has finalized. It seems like I have to be the one to constantly be the barer of bad news to the rest of the vault. Sigh, well better break the news maybe new face might make it a bit easier.”

“Jackie Dwell, Personal Entry 2. Everyone took the news surprisingly well or they were just expecting something to happen. I've also decide to start going my “Jackie” now. Jacob just really doesn't go with the new me to be honest."

“Jackie Dwell, Personal Entry 13. It's been months and most are completely happy with their changes. On an unrelated note Beth had been smelling good as of late, wonder what it is about her."

“Jackie Dwell, Video Entry 8.

Jackie accidentally hit the record button while working one day. Hearing a knock on the door Jackie leaves the computer only to be pushed back into frame and another fox girl is the reason her lips locked with Jackie's. Falling on the bed “Beth what are you doing?” she asked breaking the kiss. Beth doesn't answer as she just pulls her pants down and started giving her slowly hardening dick a few long licks. Jackie was about to push her when she backed up and got on all fours rising her tail shaking her ass into her face.

Jackie looks at the inviting pussy so wet and needy for her rod. An animalistic need grew in her. Pouncing on her she slamming her hard rod into the needy girl. The two moan out in sweet bliss. Beth slapped her hips back against every thrust Jackie gave her. Jackie felt Beth's aching cunt trying to milk her shaft. Jackie felt her knot knocking at the vixen's pussy. Each hump fed more and more of her dick Beth and slowly her pussy spread. With a final thrust Beth's spread wide allowing Jackie's knot to enter her, firing off her a flood of vixen cum ready to knock up the in heat vixen. Before Jackie could even response her body moved on its own fling one of her legs over Beth's ass and wagging tail leaving the two spent and ass to ass as her seed seek out her mate's eggs. As the two rested the recording ended. 

“Jackie Dwell, Personal Entry 36. It's been three months since my “interaction” with Beth and she is starting to show, but she is exited see our child. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too. Sexual activity has also begun to be more open. Couples grope each other in the open like it's normal. Clothing choices has gotten more risque was well, skirts have become a favorite among many for the “easy access” as they call it."

“Jackie Dwell, Personal Entry 42. Well sex us a common as punching in for a shift now. Maybe it's to prevent spontaneous lust spells like what happened to Beth. I'm not sure but it seemed to be working, when at their positions everyone is working diligently but as so as their shift ends the fucking starts. Maybe I can finally talk to Tracy."

“Jackie Dwell, Video Entry 9.

“Okay the camera's on, do you really want to record this?” asked the nervous foxgirl. She was hugged from behind by a Raccoon girl. “Well it's a big night, don't you want to remember it. My little vixen.” the raccoon girl seductively told the Jackie as her mate's hand rubbed her ass while rubbing her ear. Jackie turned into mush when her ears were play with. Turning her head her lips met Tracy's. As they made out from between Jackie's legs the raccoon girl's dick grew hard as she slowly ran the length back and forth. Teasing the rapidly moistening lips of her mate's pussy. Breaking the kiss the two move over to the bed. Laying on her back Jackie let Tracy take the lead lifting up her legs before slowly entering her mate.

Jackie's mind was firing off as she felt her pussy spreading, her first time being in the receiving end was amazing. Seeing how her mate reacted told Tracy all she needed as her pace picked up. The raccoon girl pounded Jackie like the animal she was. Tracy was getting into the rutting forcing the fox's legs up by her cute ears. “TRACY! YES! FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE VIXEN!” hollered the fox. The camera had full view of the raccoon's ass bouncing as she hammered in and out her mate. Tracy cums marking Jackie as hers as their lips meet for another kiss. Picking up the tired girl Tracy walked over to the computer to turn off stop the recording.

“Jackie Doll, Personal Entry 81. I've officially become Tracy's mate and I couldn't be any happier. Nikki's happy to call her Aunt Tracy and Beth is happy for us. We were th... whimper, Honey I'm doing a entry right now. Hehe oh you, well my mate calls. Jackie Doll sighing off."


	3. Vault 282 Chronicles: Kathrine Adams

The two adventurers had gotten settled in their room of the settlement. The two had been hired to clean out a den of bandits that has been extorting the peaceful settlement. Quite an easy job for the pair. The people of the settlement were so happy to be rid of the menace that they felt obligated to rewarded them with food and board for the night. 

Exiting the bathroom Tayelle saw Sabrith was already on the bed with the pink-haired girl's pit boy sifting thru the dewller's journals looking for a good one. “So whose journals are we looking at tonight?” 

“I think this Kathrine Adams should be good. It says here she was in charge of helping the dwellers mentality as the psychologist of the Vault.” Sab said looking at Tay. 

“Ooo that sounds fun.” Tay said as she hopped on the bed next to Sab as they started to read.

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 1. This Vault is quite impressive. The shear size and this amount of advance technology is simply put, amazing. Although these requirements of keeping animals alive or dying seems a bit excessive. But considering the alternative at least we have a more controlled chance for us to live. Although that did lead to a massive amount of people rushing to us for days after the doors closed. Poor Grace, hehehe, bet she didn't expect that on the first day as my receptionist.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 7. The Overseer suggested that the dwellers start to keep journals. I seconded that idea, few seems hesitant but with a little help they soon got the idea. So far work has been simple a few talks here and there but nothing to crazy.”

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Al 1).” “Yes this will only be for my eyes and ears. Now when your ready please state you name.” “Oh um, my name is Al.” the boy said looking at Kathrine and the camera. “You don't have to look at the camera Al. It is just for me to have reference to go back to after our session. So Al would you like to tell about yourself?” Kathrine asked. The boy was quiet for some time. 

Eventually Al stated to open up to her. The blonde kid told her some more about himself and how he felt about living in the Vault. “The Vault itself is pretty cool.” he told her. “Yeah it is quite a marvel.” she added to his statement.

After he got more open with her she started to try and start on the problem, “So would you like to talk about why you felt your parents sent you to me?” She already knew why he was here but getting him to say it was more important. 

The teen sat there for some time clearly thinking about what he wanted to say. Kathrine watched as she didn't want to push him. Al eventually mumbled it was due to all of his fighting. Seeing as they have made some progress Kathrine ended the session there. 

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 26. The last few weeks have been rather uneventful. Al's sessions have been going well. During the down time I got to know Grace more. She's a good kid came to the city to study to be a psychologist, unfortunately the nukes killed that idea for her. But she's an eager girl so I feel she will do fine with the practice I can give her.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 41. Unfortunately an animal was lost and the other dwellers were understandably frighten and again we were swamped for a few days with scared people. It was easier though as we were more antiquated with these people this time. Grace handled herself very professional when it came to this rush. I'm proud at how she kept everything orderly.” Although to be honest I shared some of the fear that my patients had.”

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Sabrina 1). So Sabrina, can you tell me about why you wanted to see me?” “Well Miss Adams I think I need some more confidence in myself.” Sabrina told Kathrine. “And why do you feel that way Sabrina?” Kathrine asked. “Well I'm really skinny and small compared to other girls.” Sabrina told her while fidgeting like she was sitting on an block of ice. 

Kathrine looked at the meek girl. Kathrine saw that she was not wrong about herself she wasn't the most curly girl but she still had some cute aspects about her. Her elbow length auburn hair framed her lovely face. A few strands of hair hid her brown eyes. “I can help you, but we are running short on time. So I want you to go back to your room and for our next session we can start on ways to help you.” Kathrine told her. 

“T-thank You, Miss Adams.” Sabrina shyly said to the woman as she left the room.

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 73. It was a slow day so me and Grace got to know more about each other. She told me about her hometown, a nice little place surround by hills with the lone freeway being the only way in or out. She told me it was nice there but wasn't the most active place but it had most everything you needed.

I told her that it reminded me of my hometown. A good old country town with many farms all over the place. I told her stories about growing up on a farm with my parents and plenty of animals. All this talking did make me nostalgic for those times, I do miss Daisy now. She was a good cow. 

Soon she asked why I decided to become a psychologist. Told her back when I was growing up people often felt they could tell me there secrets. When I asked them why they couldn't really explain it themselves. They mostly just said things like, “I don't know I just feel you were just the best person to talk too.” or “You just give off a feeling being trustworthy.” And whatever I did seemed to help them or put them at ease and the feeling I got from seeing them happier is what drove me to see if I can help others too.

Oh would you look at the time I guess I stated rambling on like my grandpa. I guess remembering the old times would comfort anyone especially after the nukes.”

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Al 4). “So Al I see you have stopped getting into fights.” she told the boy a sense of happiness welled up in her seeing that. “Yeah I guess this time talking to you has helped.” Al confessed to psychologist. 

“But that is just one step, we have to talk about why you started to fight in the first place Al.” Kathrine explained to the boy. She watched his body tense up as she finished her statement. 

“...Well I was angry.” he told her. “I know that Al but we need to find out why.” Kathrine told him. As she looked at him, “Is everything okay with your family?” she asked looking for some reaction.

Al twitched at her question, something that she noticed. Al kept quiet till Kathrine changed the subject and the two of them started talking again till the session came to an end.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 138. So Jacob made an announcement to the vault after the horrible incident that killed many of the animals. His plan of injecting some of the dwellers with left over DNA of the deceased animals in an attempt to fool the check when it comes time for the next one. There were a few brave volunteers early on but we still needed more. Me and Grace were seen by a few people thinking of volunteering for the experiment. They never prepared me for helping a person decide on which animal DNA they should inject themselves with, although if they did have that class one day that would have been something.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 140. I was stopped by Grace before we left for the day. She said that she was going to sign up for the experiment. She told me that she felt like she had to tell me after all this time working together, she felt like I was her best friend. It was flattering to hear that if I'm being honest even thought she is at least ten years younger than me I do enjoy our friendship. I told that she'd have my support with her decision.”

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Sabrina 5). “So how have you been doing Sabrina?” Kathrine asked. “Well I've gotten a bit more okay with myself.” Sabrina told her. “I've even started to talk to more people.” Sabrina told the psychologist. Kathrine could see it in the girl's body language, while she was still nervous she way sitting up straighter and she was speaking with more confidence.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 173. Jacob and Beth announced that they think that the whole vault should take part in the experiment. They did give a reasonable explanation for the idea though. The constant tragedies with the animals that resulted in the lost of many can't be ignored and the looming inceptions and the fact that two more mistakes equals the deaths of all is horrifying. But the idea that we should somehow combine ourselves with animal DNA is an equally horrifying idea.

Jacob insured us that it was fine and that he himself has already injected himself over a year ago and he is still standing in front of us was a good sign. But to be honest the idea is still frightening and considering the other options of death or trying to escape into whatever lies outside of the Vault this may be the better route. They said that we were allowed to pick the animal we want but there was a limit number of pairing so it was a sort of first come first served thing. I need to think of what I wanted soon but this is all still a lot to take in.

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Al 6). “So Al do you want to talk about your family now?” She asked the boy. After a bit of silence he finally started to share. “Well they are always working and...” he trailed off. “And you resent them for that?” Kathrine asked.

As quickly as he could he shot that idea down, “GOD NO! It's nothing like that.” he went silent again a blush on his face. “No I get that they have to work a lot now that we have to keep up with the checks and survival in here. I guess it just I miss the time before the nukes when we talked a lot more, and I went about getting their attention again the wrong way.” Al finished.

“That's perfectly understandable Al, a longing for he old times is to be expected now. We all have gone through a massive change and we were thrust into a survival situation with no real preparation.” she told the boy “Have you tried talking to them?” she asked.

“No I feel that it would have been selfish of me.” he confessed. 

“They are your parents if you were as close as you said I'm sure they missed those times as well.” she reassured him.

“Maybe your right, I'll try soon.” He told her. “Miss Adams can I talk to you about picking an animal for he experiment?” he added still a little nervous.

“That's good and sure you can ask me.” She told him curious of his choice.

“Well I was thinking about going with a rabbit.” Al told the woman.

“And why a rabbit if I may ask?” her curiosity growing.

“Well we had a rabbit when I was younger and I guess it could be another reminder of the past since I'm sure seeing rabbits will be a lot harder now.” He explained.

“Well that is a good reason.” she said as she thought back to her past too. “You know Al you may have just helped me pick mine as well, thank you.” she told him.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 203. I've finally gotten my injection. Thanks to Al's words I went with cow. I was surprised that someone had already pick cow before when they told me that this was the second cow pick. I don't feel any different to tell the truth so that was one worry off my mind. Grace told me afterwards she chose dog and since she was one of the earlier volunteers getting the one she wanted as no problem. She was a little more forward though as she hugged me at the news. I didn't think much of it as I pet her head she was so happy.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 213. I though my growth spurs were over. Today I found my bras were a tighter than normal. I'll have to go to the clothing department to get some replacements one of these days. Anyway they announced that all the animals were now accounted for. These days have been relatively peaceful with few talks here and there. Grace has been energetic as of late and she has been requesting I pet her head a lot. Not sure why maybe it's some new fad going around and I'm just out of the loop. Oh well I can't know everything.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 254. Okay breath Kathrine, breath. I should have seen this coming with all the accidents with animals that the experiment wouldn't be completely void of any incidents. But I never could've guessed we all would end up turning into some animal human hybrids. But low and behold Jacob or “Jackie” as she calls herself now. That would explain Grace's new excited state and my bigger breasts. Oh God I'm gonna turn into some kind of cow girl and not the western movie kind.”

“Kathrine Adams, Extra Video Entry. “Okay I feel that we have done all we need here I hope our sessions have helped you.” Kathrine told the man as he thanked her before he left room. As she was getting up to turn off the camera Grace entered the room. “Miss Adams...” the girl trailed off as she look at the psychologist's ass in her tight professional skirt that hugged her growing curves. The secretary's eyes dulled as she slowly made her way over to the woman. She took Kathrine's hips into her hands shocking the psychologist. 

“What the!?” Kathrine screamed as she felt the hands grasp her butt. “Miss Adams~” Grace moaned as she started to hump the psychologist's ass. Kathrine turned and watched her young assistant grinding against her ass. As the young woman kept humping she felt something hard push up against her rump as well.

Grace's rapid thrusts caused her skirt to ride up her legs. Kathrine was given a good look at Grace's panties being tented by nothing else but her red cock. Kathrine's own skirt was being pulled up over her hips by Grace before Kathrine said anything.

“Grace! Stop! Bad Girl!” Kathrine commanded the girl. Grace let out a whimper and backed off Kathrine and sat on the floor like a dog. While she waited Kathrine could see more changes happening to Grace, as she watched a pair of dog ears grew out from the top of her head growing through her blonde hair before flopping over. Her breasts grew what seemed like another cup size from B's to a pair of C's. Kathrine saw the back Grace's skirt rise now. She watched in shock as the girl's tail grew out. The hair on it was more dirty blonde than the hair on her head with the very tip keeping it's white hair as Kathrine watched it wag. Grace's hands were already half covered in hair from her elbows down to her fingers. Graces legs weren't spared either the hair had grown from her feet up to her knees by now

Kathrine remembered how Jackie looked when she came out so she assumed that Grace was done changing now. She had to see if Grace was even still in there. “Grace dear are you yourself?” she asked with worry. 

“Miss Adams?” she answered in a daze. “Yes Grace I'm right here.” Kathrine leaned and was meet with a lick on her cheek. “Can I move now?” the new dog girl asked.

“Oh um yeah just don't jump on me like that again.” Kathrine told her. Freed from her last command Grace did the first thing she could think of. With her new flexibility she was quick to start licking her dick. Grace's tail wagged like a blur as she kept licking her member before she stated to suck on it. She bobbed her head on her dick as fast as she could as Kathrine just watched. The horny dog girl sucked herself off till she came filling her mouth with a deluge her seed. Her tail wagged with joy as she savored her cum before swallowing it.

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Sabrina 8). “So Sabrina I see that you have already gone through your transformation.” Kathrine said as she looked at the now deer girl. “Oh yeah it was great Miss Adams and felt really good if you know what I mean.” she said with a giggle. She sat there in a more risque outfit. Her normally knee length skirt was barely a skirt at this point. It did cover what was needed to stop from being stopped for indecent exposure when she walked around. But while she was sat down Kathrine couldn't help but notice that the the deer girl had no panties on. Her shirt was so short that there was plenty of underboob so wondering about whether or not she had a bra was pointless.

“I can tell you all about it too Miss Adams. I recorded my transformation and watched it so many times. I looked so hot while I transformed.” Sabrina offered. “Well if you want Sabrina.” Kathrine told her.

“Well I was on my way back to my room after hanging out with my friends when it started. I ran over to the computer as fast as I could to get the recording going it was a little tough as I felt tingly all over as the hair grew in. But it came in nice and full, it was strange watching a layer of fur grow on my hands and legs at first to be honest. But after it was done growing in it felt so soft.” The deer girl stretched out her leg running her hand through the soft auburn layer of fur. 

“Then my ears started to grow out and got all perky.” Sabrina told the woman as she bounced her ears showing off. “Did you have any pains?” Kathrine asked. “The only thing that really hurt in anyway was when my little antlers grew in. But once they were done my tail started growing in so I didn't really get a chance to get a real feel for them.” Kathrine looked at the small antlers, they weren't as big as a full grown deer but they stood a full three or so inches up.

Sabrina got up and turned around giving her tail a few wags. Kathrine saw the tail but she also got a good look at the girl's slit and she could've sworn that the girl was wet between her legs. “It's a cute tail isn't it.” Sabrina said as she shook her rump in the psychologist's face. The hair on the short tail was split into two halves the top shared the girl's hair color while the underside was a pure white. Kathrine was reminded of winters back one the farm seeing the deer in the woods.

“You seem to have gotten more comfortable with yourself Sabrina.” Kathrine told the girl.

“Oh yeah that's thanks mostly to our talks so I have you to thank you for that.” Sabrina said with glee. The two talked for the rest of her session.

“Kathrine Adams, Video Entry 4. “Huh huh I think it's time.” Kathrine was doubled over as she looked at the computer screen in the nude. Her face was flushed with a bit of panic but after seeing Grace and talking to Sabrina helped to keep her from being completely overwhelmed with fear. The woman soon felt her breasts growing faster. Her already impressive C-cups pushed past their previous size settling on jaw dropping E's. 

Kathrine stood up straight with a jolt, her new larger bosom shaking. Kathrine took her larger breasts into her hands the hefty weight was not lost on her as tit spilled over her fingers. “So big.” was all the woman said to herself before she started to notice white fur growing on her hands. She could feel a layer growing on her legs as well, unsurprisingly a few spots of hair on her arms grew black matching her hair color.

The next change happened at the base of her spine. A little nub began to grow out from above her ass. The new appendage grew till if rested between her plump ass before it started shaking a few times as she felt herself getting more control of it. She felt a tickle as black hairs sprouted from the tip soon leaving the still changing woman with a cow tail of her own.

Kathrine let out a groan as she felt a sharp pain on the top of her head. The pain was focused at two points, building and building till whatever was holding them back gave way and two horns began to poked up through her hair. She reached up to check for any bleeding. Checking her fingers she found no sign of blood before she went back to feel the nubs. As she felt them growing a bit in her fingers her ears started to tingle. Turning her head best she could she could see them growing out from between her hair, they had gained white and black hair like her arms. Soon they finished growing into a pair of long oval cow ears. The final change was in her body. Fat built up all over her, not enough to be unhealthy but enough to be noticeable.

The new and tired cow girl sat down on her bed to rest and look over her new body. “I guess it's done now.” she said to herself. She gave her ears a touch as they responded in kind with a twitch. Her new plumper belly was given a poke with the finger sinking into the new mass leaving her a bit shocked at how soft she felt. Her checking came to and end quickly however. Her body was suddenly filled with a heat. Her nipples had puffed up drawing her fingers to them. Kathrine couldn't control herself as she played with herself. One hand stayed up top while the other sank between her legs to play with her womanhood. She worked her body for minutes till she came hard, soaking her fingers. The transformation had taken a lot out of her, as well as the masturbation session with wobbly legs she got up to turn off the computer before laying down for some rest.

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 264. Grace was beyond excited when I came in the next day. She gave me one of the biggest hugs I've ever had. She complimented me on how soft I felt as she nuzzled her head into my new bigger tits. TITS! I've never referred to breasts as that before. Well with all the changes going around I guess worrying about that is silly at this point.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 282. Well at this point much of the Vault has changed now. There are a few that haven't yet but I guess like puberty it hits others sooner rather than later. Also those that have changed are also more affectionate in public. Couples are all over the place. Some are surprising, the Thomsons a nice couple that the whole vault were often seen together and kept trying to pair off people were now fawning over the others. On some nights you could hear lots of moaning in the halls. It tends to have an “effect” on you if you listened.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 290. I'm so embarrassed now. For Grace to see like that. It's been two weeks since I transformed and most were through theirs as well and everything was going fine except for the bit of dull pressure in my tits. I'd planned on visiting the doctor about it just never got around to it. I should have seen it coming, I chose cow after all. Well getting ready to head out on day I noticed my shirt was wet. I ran to the restroom to inspect it and sure enough I was leaking milk. I tried to clean up but every time I touched my puffy nipples it would just feel so good. So much that I could feel myself getting wet between my legs. Grace bless her soul, checked on me as heard me moaning. When she opened the door see caught me bent over the sink milking myself. The milk felt so good coming out that it took a full minute before I even looked Grace's way. I panicked and ran past her. My tits still in the open. I remember seeing the tent she had in her skirt as I left the office.”

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Al 8) So Al I think this has been a good session. It's good to hear that you and your family are getting better.” Kathrine said to the boy. 

“Yeah with the less pressure on the animal preservation we have started to talk again.” Al told her with a smile on his face. 

“Well that's good, Is there anything else on your mind you'd like to talk about?” she asked. 

“Well I would like to...!” Al seized up mid sentence before falling to the floor. Kathrine quickly got out of her seat to check the boy. After seeing Grace and her own change she's sure she a feeling what was happening to him. She took the boy's hand into hers, “Al I'm sure it's your time to change. But it's okay I'm here for you.” She could see some of the fear in his eyes fade as she felt hair start to grow over his hands. While she was ready for that she was surprised to feel those same fingers slimming down to a more feminine size. Looking over the changing boy she saw a few strands similar color hair peaking out from between his shoes and pants. Remembering her own transformation she figured that it would be best to help him out of his clothes. She moved quickly taking his shoes and socks off finding that his feet were smaller than she figured a boy his age would have.

As she looked at his tiny fur covered feet, Al let out a groan drawing her attention. The lower back of his shirt was being pushed up. A ball of white fluff revealed itself to be the culprit. While his tail grew in the hair on his head had cascade into long blonde locks covering his face. The boy let out another groan and shook as through his hair, ears expanded getting longer and longer. Soon the pair were laying on the floor. Kathrine was sure that they wouldn't be standing up on her his head when he stood up thanks to their large size.

Al quickly flipped onto his back, Kathrine watched as his waist pulled in while his hips started to flair out. Moving as fast as she could Kathrine pulled the boys pants down. She was able to get one leg free before Al arched is back off the floor. Kathrine got a good eyeful as she saw and opening form under Al's balls. It grew till she could call it nothing but what it was. She had just watch Al grow a vagina in front of her eyes. She could see the “boy”, she was sure that wasn't even the right word for him now, was aroused as it started to leak with “her” dick standing on end. While she watched Al turn into a woman below her shirt was pushed out as mounds started to build up on her chest. When all was done Al now had a modest set of B-cup breasts. The new girl's body finally relaxed as her shift into a rabbit girl ended with her firing off as she quaked while experiencing her first female orgasm as well as some of her cum landing on her shirt and Kathrine. The psychologist ignoring it as she held Al. 

Kathrine helped the new girl sit up on her new softer butt. The cow girl got the first look at Al's new cute face, all of her facial features had all soften. Her lips plumped up leaving her with a pair of lovely kissable lips. She was panting while Kathrine held her petting her head before calling out for Grace. 

The dog girl was quick to enter the room after hearing Kathrine call for her. “Grace can you please call Al's parents and tell them it's nothing serious just tell them that Al has gone through her transformation.” Kathrine instructed Grace as she left the room. Al still rested in her arms quietly before she started to fidget. Kathrine looked at the girl wondering what could be the problem. The rabbit girl hands had moved down to her dick, in all the commotion Kathrine never noticed that her dick was still hard, as if she hadn't just came. The poor thing was working her dick in a fever pitch. She saw a hand move under her dick to her new sex and fumbled at it. 

Kathrine's helpful nature made her unable to just watch. “Al you just worry about your dick I'll take care of that new pussy of yours dear.” Kathrine gently told the the girl. She didn't say anything but gave a nod when their eyes met. Al tense up as Kathrine's finger started to rub her new womanhood. Kathrine was surprised at how quickly Al got wet considering she just got her pussy. Thanks to years of time with her own she was able to get Al to cum again. The poor over stimulated thing was left shaking in her arms as she came down from another dual orgasm. Al nuzzled her head into Kathrine's bosom before as she drifted off to sleep. 

Grace reentered the room seeing the two of them resting on the floor. “She came out pretty cute. Her mother said she would be here soon.” Grace told Kathrine as she brushed the sleeping bunny girl's head. 

“Good job Grace.” Kathrine found herself unconsciously petting Grace and the dog girl nuzzles into the psychologist's hand happily.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 294: Everyone in the Vault now had finished their changes now and everyone seems to have come to accept the changes. The casual sexual acts took some getting used to. But not as long as I thought it would have. Everyone also seem so energetic as well. I mean I'm not a morning person if I don't have to work and I jump out of bed no problem now. It's kind of nice.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 297: I had to finally get new clothes. My old shirts just felt too tight when my milk started to build up. The tailor, a cute wolf girl, said it might just be easier to do away it covering the twins, as she called them. Going around with my tits out wasn't really something I would like to do so she came up with a compromise. My new work attire was now a black corset that stopped just under my tits. I wore it over my shirts that were much more give letting my covered tits hang free. Looking in the changing room mirror I had to admit I did look pretty good as I rubbed my hand over the wonderful material of the skirt. The black skirt that hugged my large but soft new hips really well and my white shirt contrasting the black came out really nice. When I turned back to the tailor I caught her with a leg up on the counter as she played with herself as she looked at me. After seeing me looking at her the only thing she said was, “What? You look hot in that. You got that sexy teacher look going on.” I did enjoy her compliment to be honest.”

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Sabrina 10). Kathrine sat there waiting for Sabrina to show up for her last session. I had already been five minutes past the starting time. Getting up she went to ask Grace if Sabrina had called only to find Grace moaning in her seat as Kathrine sees the deer girl bobbing her head between Grace's legs. Kathrine was no prude and knew that her doggy assistant was getting, from the way her tongue was hanging out her mouth, her red rocket cleaned. 

“M~miss Ad... OH GOD.” Grace tried to address her boss before she filled the eager deer girl's mouth. Sabrina seemed to enjoy her meal the way her naked rear shook in the air.

“Please go easy on my assistant Sabrina. I don't need her napping trying to recover from her time with you.”

Standing up the deer girl licked her lips enjoying Grace's cum. At this point Sabrina had adopted the idea of forgoing clothes entirely that many other's have. Her tiny barbell pierced nipple stood hard, not that she really needed them to keep her nipples hard with how horny she all the time.

“Well seeing as this is our last session I wanted to thank you two for helping me. And I've gotten quite the reputation among my friends for what I can do with my mouth.” Sabrina poked her tongue out a bit teasing the cow girl. Kathrine sat down with Sabrina for the session. It was more of a final get together if anything. When it came time to end Kathrine reached out a hand to shake Sabrina's hand. Sabrina had other ideas as she took the hand and pulled the cow girl in for a deep kiss. She was stunned at first as the younger woman moved her tongue in her mouth. Kathrine found herself getting weak in the knees as her tongue was at the mercy of Sabrina as she added soft nibbles on her full luxurious lips.

“So how did you like that.” Sabrina teased as she broke the kiss off. Kathrine had dropped back into her seat after the kiss. Sabrina wasted no time in dropping to the floor and parted Kathrine's legs. Giving her a full view of her quickly wetting panties. 

“I see you did. While I do enjoy going around nude I cant deny how hot clothes can be on a women.” Sabrina licked her lips as she dove in pulling the panties down with her teeth before she started kissing Kathrine's pussy. Kathrine was being driven nuts as Sabrina ate her out. Her shirt started to develop dark wet spots as her milk began of leak from her teats soaking through her bra. When the deer girl moved on to taking the woman's clit between her lips and danced her tongue over it sent her over the edge. When Sabrina pulled back for a moment Kathrine grabbed the girls horns forcing her back into her sex. Sabrina wasn't against the idea of her partners getting a bit rough with her. Taking her fingers she spread the woman's wet folds and stuck her tongue in her. Sabrina enjoyed feeling Kathrine's walls clamp down on her tongue with every experienced movement of the fleshy organ.

This went on till Kathrine let out another scream as she came on Sabrina. The deer girl moved up to Kathrine's face with the cow girl's juices dripping from her face as she smiled before moving in to give the woman another kiss. Kathrine was unfazed as she tasted her juices on Sabrina's lips as they shared another heated kiss. 

“You know Miss Adams, while this maybe our last time as client and doctor it doesn't mean we can't have some more fun times as just dwellers.” Sabrina teased as she slid a hand down the cow girl's back to her ass before grabbing a handful.

“I might take you up on that offer Sabrina.”

“And you can bring that cute doggy, Grace, with you. I'd love to get that knot of hers in me or watch her knot you too.” With those words Sabrina left the room as Kathrine followed her to the waiting room. As the confidence filled woman left she blew as kiss to the two of them before giving her ass a shake as she left.”

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 300. Today me and Grace had a “fun” time. Although I guess the thing wasn't built with what we put it though today. It happened when I went to the staff restroom after finishing with my last client for the day. I often have to milk these factories of mine. Honestly if I could I wouldn't mind moving over to working in the cafeteria hooked up to some vats and watch everyone enjoying the food made with my milk. But fantasies aside when I got to the staff restroom I hooked myself up to the pumps and took a seat. My setup was like one of those back massage chairs but instead of a hole form my face I had on for my tits to hang down between as they were milked.

I never tire of the suction on my teats as streams of milk is sucked out of me. The low hum of the milker was calming in some strange way, well mentally calming. What it did between my legs was another thing. My pussy was burning hot every time that I just had to get myself off with my fingers. My skirt had risen up my wide birthing hips leaving my purple thong out in the open. As was playing with myself I heard a small moan coming from behind me. There was only one person that it could be, “Grace dear if you want you can join me in here.” I told her and after a moment of just hearing the milker's hum the door slowly creaked open as the nervous girl entered. Turning my head I saw that she still had her dick in her hand.

“Miss Adam I'm so...” Grace tried to apologized but I cut her off.

“Grace dear you've been working under me for long enough that I think you can call me Kathrine at this point and as for your other problem.” She looked so cute when I adjusted myself in the seat and moved my thong letting my slit drip. She was on my ass in a fraction of a second. Her doggy dick was so warm as she sandwiched it my ass checks as she humped. Her already growing knot kept her from fully getting the hotdogging she wanted but from what I could hear her of her tail trashing back and forth I think she wasn't too upset. 

With each pump of that canine dick of hers the closer she got to finding a hole. Till when she pulled back just enough I moved my ass up and on the return she hit the target. My god did feeling her dick slam into my dripping pussy feel fantastic. Took Grace a second to register what had just happened. While she may have been stun mentally her tail gave away how happy she was. I shouldn't talk much since my tail was also flopping around like crazy as I humped back feeling her large knot just waiting to pop in and stay. Grace was wild as she grabbed my big old hips for dear life and fucked me. My tits were still being milked during this entire thing. Having milk sucked out of you while a horny girl tries to get her knot into you is a treat.

Grace was relentless on my poor body. Her thrusts were something else as we rocked the chair. Grace finally pushed hard enough to get her bulbous knot into me. The popping sound from it entering me was drowned out thanks to the loud moans from both of us. Her cum painted my pussy as the chair gave out and the two of came crashing down ripping the tube from the milker. The crackling of the milker signaled I'd be paying a trip to the tech department to get a replacement. Luckily the safety systems came on shutting it off. 

Grace took to take up the ass to ass position pulling me to the floor before I could stop her. Grace was completely oblivious to the noise or she just didn't care as she just kept cumming in me. I gave her butt a teasing smack to get her attention. With slightly dulled eyes she look at me and my open arms. She sounded so cute as she said my name while turning so she could rest her head on my tits. We stayed like that for over an hour but it was alright as I just kept petting Grace's head as she sucked milk from my tits.

“Kathrine Adams, Work Entry (Al “Alison” 10) I'm glad you agreed to join for this last session “Mr.” and Mrs. Dover.” Kathrine sits in her seat as she greeted the monkey woman. 

“Anything for our little Alison.” The monkey gave a gentle nod to the woman moving some of her dirty blonde hair back behind a ear. She wore little in way of clothing as she just a simple loincloth, must be a family kink thing, Kathrine thought to herself. She looked down at the the two woman tending to woman's dick. One head that sported large mouse ears licked up and down the shaft while the other sucked on the head. They both were wearing lovely lace corsets, the older one wore black while the rabbit had a pure white on on with matching stockings and garter belts. A familiar mess of blonde hair tied back into a ponytail swung in the air along with her long bunny ears with how fast she bobs her head.

“When she came to us after talking to you we couldn't ignore her. Then the transformations happened and we got more time to spend together.” The mouse woman said as she continued to stoke the monkey woman's dick while her daughter suck on the dick, drawing groans from her.

“We got even closer when we caught this little girl spying on us one night. She was quick to join us when we offered.” The monkey woman told. “We really got some real good family bonding that night. She had you moaning honey as she bent you over the bed.”

“Well you weren't exactly quiet either when she went down on you, sucking you for dear life.” The mother mouse added. The two mates teased as they rubbed their daughter's wet pussy with their tails as they remembered that night. 

The monkey girl tensed up as the bunny girl let the dick out of her mouth with a pop. The two kept stroking as the monkey girl came. Covering the two girls between her legs with warm cum. Hot cum slowly slid down their faces as the two of them got to licking the other clean while playing around a bit rubbing their chests together drawing moans from the mother/daughter pair. 

Alison smiled as she broke a cum filled kiss. “Jeez you to why do you have to embarrass me.” she said trying to feign annoyance but the hard dick between her legs made it so no one was buying it.

But the two mates decided to go along with the joke. “We're sorry dear. How about we make it up to you.” The two playfully said as the monkey woman got off the seat and picked the light bunny girl to put her where she was just sitting. Once she was sitting the monkey woman joined her mate on the floor as they leaned in to repeat their earlier romp. Alison quivered as she felt her parents lips meet each other with her dick nestled between them. The two mates kept their lips tightly around the dick as the moved up and down the shaft drawing needy moans from the rabbit girl.

This session was the last one she had planned for Alison so she just let the family enjoy themselves. Kathrine was happy to see that problems with this family was much better than when Alison started. Another warm feeling was welling up in her, the main reason she took this job, the feeling of helping another through their problems.

Kathrine was shaken from her small daydream as she heard Alison moan. The mates had added a bit of pussy playing to their duel blowjob. Fingers were pumping in and out of the horny rabbit girl. With a scream she came dirtying her mouse mother again as well as her monkey woman “father”.

Kathrine knew after this was over Grace and her were going to have some fun. The session went on as they talked about how life was going till the end. The monkey woman walked out to the receptionist area, her arms around the two smaller women as they said their final goodbyes. 

“Again thank you Miss Adams.” Alison said as she cozy up to the monkey woman. Kathrine pulled the young bunny girl in for on hot and wet kiss. As the mates and Grace watched Kathrine lovingly dominate bunny girl. When they pulled their lips apart, Alison a bit weak in the legs. “I'm just happy that I was able to help you.” Kathrine gave the girl a soft kiss on the forehead. The family left after the mates gave the psychologist and her receptionist goodbye kisses before leaving. Kathrine looked at Grace and cocked her finger towards her. The dog girl was quick to jump up and follow the cow girl into her milking room. Soon moans and the sound of slapping of flesh could be heard as well as a “Oh God Kathrine!” could be heard as the video ended.

“Kathrine Adams, Personal Entry 303. I've really slowed down on making entries these days. Anyway life is going quite well I still get plenty of clients, although most they ask for sexual help now and every now and then help for a bigger problem. But I made sure they got the help they needed. On another note Grace asked to be my puppy. She had gotten so attached to me, and me to her, I couldn't say no. To be honest Grace is sitting right next to me while I pet her head. She's so cute and I plan to treat her right especially when we both enjoy the rewards I give for her being a good girl. Kathrine Adams signing off.”


End file.
